Królowa
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Króciutki dramacik. Królowa Pik - Arthur, zostaje wysłana do Królestwa Karo w celu podpisania sojuszu. Zapoznaje się z tamtejszym władcą - Francisem. Znajomość dwóch charakterów, która może nieść za sobą coś więcej. Napisane w ramach zakładu z pięcioma wybranymi przez drugą osobę słowami.


**Uwagi: **Cardverse, krótka forma w ramach zakładu (napisać opowiadanie na około 1200 słów z pięcioma wybranymi przez drugą osobę słowami), dramacik, dramaciki są dobre.

**Postacie:**

Arthur Kirkland [Anglia] – Królowa Pik

Francis Bonnefoy [Francja] – Król Karo

**Królowa**

_Pożar, ogród, gra, odłamki szkła, rzeźby._

_Opowiadanie z dedykacją dla mojej mendy, Ardw. _

Zapach róż był niezwykle intensywny. Silna woń, zagłuszająca wszystkie inne doznania, których można było oczekiwać w rozległym, baśniowym ogrodzie, zdającym się wymownie zapraszać do swojego wnętrza wysoką bramą, kusząc całkiem innym światem, fantazją przeniesioną do rzeczywistości. Ktoś, kto go stworzył musiał być geniuszem. Nic dziwnego więc, że pierwsze, co kojarzyło mu się z Królem Karo było właśnie tym ogrodem. Czerwoną różą. Kolcami.

- Podoba ci się tu? – padło uprzejme pytanie, któremu towarzyszyło przenikliwe spojrzenie ciemnych, niebieskich oczu, przyglądające mu się z rozbawieniem. Odpowiedź była chłodna, pozbawiona większych emocji i zielona, jak szorstkie liście roślin, wspinających się po drewnianych kołkach.

- To naprawdę ładne miejsce.

Brzmiało to mało wiarygodnie i nie umknęło uwadze rozmówcy, który zmarszczył brwi i westchnął teatralnie.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek mówisz w swoim imieniu? – spytał z ciekawością, przekrzywiając głowę lekko na bok.

Z niezrozumiałego do końca powodu, Arthur poczuł dziwną irytację. Zazwyczaj inni ludzie nie wzbudzali w nim emocji. Po prostu byli, tak jak i on. Istniał, miał swoją rolę i musiał o tym pamiętać. Przy zajmowanej przez niego pozycji, uczucia nie grały roli. Był tylko cieniem, który miał być na każde skinienie. Na każdy rozkaz. Dbać o interes kraju. Być obiektywnym, nie subiektywnym. Dlatego nie mógł powiedzieć tego, co naprawdę czuł. Urażenie władcy innego państwa zapewne nie byłoby w najlepszym guście. Jego zdanie nie miało znaczenia.

- Mówię za mój kraj, z taką misją tu przybyłem – odparł zdawkowo. W nagrodę dostał zbywające machnięcie ręki.

Ponownie poczuł to dziwne uczucie, które wręcz zachęcało by powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

- Kraj, kraj. Kraj to nie wszystko – westchnął blondyn, jakby zawiedziony. Jego wzrok w jednej chwili stracił zainteresowanie, które przeniósł na pobliski krzew róży. Jasna dłoń przesunęła palce łagodnie, niemalże pieszczotliwe po jego kwiatach. – Powinieneś czasami mówić, co sam masz na myśli. Dobrze by ci to zrobiło – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się w jego stronę.

Arthur, nie, Królowa Pik zignorował go. Znał dobrze swoją rolę, nie potrzebował nikogo innego, by mówić mu, co powinien zrobić. A już na pewno nie potrzebował Króla Karo.

Francis Bonnefoy był specyficznym mężczyzną. Arthur czasami zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ktoś taki jak on, został wybrany przez los, do pełnienia tak ważnej funkcji. Ot przypadek – powtarzał sobie – kpina sił wyższych. Tak, to wiele wyjaśniało. W tym świecie po prostu rodziłeś się ze znakiem. Blizną, obecną na twoim ciele od urodzenia, śladem naznaczenia na kogoś ważnego. Kształt oznaczał twoją rolę. Mogłeś zostać Królem, władcą rozległej krainy, przedstawicielem państwa i rządzącym. Mogłeś zostać Waletem – tarczą Króla. Mogłeś także urodzić się Królową, a wtedy… Wtedy byłeś narzędziem.

- Lubię grać w szachy, ciekawie odzwierciedlają rolę ludzi w życiu – z zamyślenia wyrwał go miękki głos oraz para ciemnych oczu, przyglądających się mu uważnie. – Nużę cię?

Arthur poczuł, jak mimowolnie jego policzki czerwienieją nieprzyjemnie. Nie lubił, gdy tak się działo, nie potrafił jednak nad tym zapanować. Spojrzał gdzieś w bok i mruknął szybką odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- To dobrze, w takim razie – twój ruch – odparł Francis z rozbawieniem, które z jakiegoś powodu zirytowało Królową Pik.

Nie lubił go. Ten mężczyzna był kwintesencją cech, które w oczach Arthura powinny już dawno pozbawić go władzy, a jednak rządził krajem bogatym i silnym. Dwie cechy, które sprawiły, że rząd Krainy Pik wysłał na rozmowy o sojuszu pomiędzy dwoma państwami właśnie jego.

- Naprawdę chcesz się tak ruszyć? – usłyszał pytanie i w tej samej chwili zatrzymał dłoń z figurą w powietrzu. – Nie powinieneś. Stracisz królową.

- Królową? – spytał bezwiednie.

- Tak się nazywa. Królowa. Mówią, że król jest najważniejszy na szachownicy. Bzdura. Bez innych figur staje się bezbronny. To królowa może najwięcej, ma najwięcej możliwości – usłyszał pouczający ton. Z jakiegoś powodu zmierzwił się, jakby świadomość, że akurat ta osoba udziela mu lekcji, była dla niego nie do zniesienia.

Dotąd przez całe jego życie spotykał się z takim traktowaniem. Dlaczego dopiero teraz mu ono przeszkadzało?

- Ah tak… - mruknął, cofając rękę. – Nie sądziłem, że może być aż tak ważna.

- Naprawdę? Widocznie mało jeszcze wiesz o tej grze, ale nie martw się. Nauczę cię. Mamy czas.

Tak. Mieli. Tak długo, jak długo rozmowy o sojuszu trwały nadal.

Mijały dni, tygodnie. Spotykali się co raz częściej. To były wizyty dyplomatyczne, tak powtarzał sobie Arthur. Francis fascynował go. Z jednej strony drażnił, odpychał, z drugiej przy nim czuł się… Swobodnie. Ogród wydawał się drogą ucieczki od ułożonego, sztywnego teatru życia, który czekał na niego na zewnątrz. Królowa Pik nie potrafił przyznać, że spędzanie tu czasu jest po prostu przyjemne.

- Szach mat – stwierdził z miną zwycięzcy, który właśnie został panem siedmiu mórz. – Naprawdę, nie spodziewałem się, że grasz tak fatalnie – dodał kąśliwie.

- Mój drogi, przypominam ci, że jeszcze kilka dni temu to ja triumfowałem! – wystosował obronę Francis, ta jednak nie zrobiła na Arthurze wrażenia.

- Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie umiałem grać, masz się czym szczycić.

- Po prostu daję ci wygrać!

Blondyn przewrócił oczyma.

- Oczywiście. Dajesz mi wygrać pięć partii z rzędu.

- Mam dobry dzień – wyjaśnił niezrażony mężczyzna, uśmiechając się czarująco.

Arthur, nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia, poczuł dziwną chęć przyłożenia mu czymś ciężkim w to zbyt zadbane oblicze. Zapewne wszyscy inni uznaliby to za dyplomatyczne faux pas, ale po tylu tygodniach znajomości, zdarzało się, że takie sytuacje były u nich na porządku dziennym. Zresztą, w ogrodzie nikt ich nie widział. Mogli zostawić swoje stanowiska i przypisane role za sobą.

Byli wolni. To zabawne.

- Wiesz co…

- Hm?

- Pytałeś mnie kiedyś, co sądzę o tym ogrodzie… - Arthur skierował twarz ku Francisowi uśmiechając się krzywo. – Jest koszmarny.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem się roześmiał.

- Królestwo Karo nie jest już nam potrzebne, zawarliśmy przymierze z Królestwem Trefl.

Arthur przystanął i skierował spojrzenie na mężczyznę, który przekazał mu tą wiadomość. W jednej chwili poczuł się tak, jakby grunt zaczął usuwać mu się spod nóg. Otaczające go rzeźby poprzednich, wielkich osób zdawały się patrzeć szyderczo. Dłoń mimowolnie zacisnęła się na trzymanym kieliszku.

- Przepraszam? Czemu dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduje – spytał w końcu sucho. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Nie on podejmował decyzje, ale zdanie wyrwało mu się, zanim zdołał je pochwycić. Domagał się odpowiedzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie kwestionował rozkazów.

- Decyzja zapadła kilka dni temu. Król Trefl przystał na naszą ofertę. Szykuj się do wojny.

Oczy Arthura rozszerzyły się nagle, gdzieś za sobą usłyszał nieprzyjemny chichot losu. Kieliszek trzymany w dłoni wysunął się, upadając na zimne, kamienne podłoże i roztrzaskując się na setki drobnych kawałeczków. Ręka zastygła uniesiona w powietrzu, podczas gdy przez całe jego ciało przepłynęła dziwna, lodowata fala.

Patrzył beznamiętnie jak zielone liście, czerwone płatki kwiatów, ciemne, pozwijane łodygi czernieją i zmieniają się w proch, który rozwiewał wiatr na wszystkie strony świata. Obserwował uważnie, jak szalejący płomień pochłania kolejne krzewy. Obracająca w pył magiczny świat brutalna rzeczywistość. Ogień trawił wszystko, co spotkał na swojej drodze. Widział poskręcane kikuty czegoś, co dawniej było krzesłem, ławką, stolikiem. Porozrzucane, często upuszczane w biegu przedmioty, na których odbijała się czerwona łuna, rozświetlająca nocne niebo. Stał w bezruchu, słysząc krzyki przerażenia, a także i satysfakcji. Gdzieniegdzie błyskała stal, ludzie rzucali się do ucieczki, a za nimi w pogoń ruszali zbrojni. Królestwo Karo upadło, a jego ostatki znikały teraz w sercu ognia pochodni.

Patrzył na niegdyś doskonałą twarz, teraz osmoloną, poczerniałą. Przypalone końcówki jasnych włosów, pusty wzrok patrzący gdzieś w przestrzeń, na pełne gwiazd niebo, które było świadkiem jego porażki. Głęboka rana, zabarwiona szkarłatem, z której już dawno przestała uciekać krew. Czerwona ciecz brudząca liche źdźbła traw naokoło i sztylet – narzędzie zbrodni – porzucone przy ciele.  
Król nie żył.

Francisa już nie było, a on tylko patrzył tym samym, chłodnym wzrokiem co kiedyś. Przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Oddychając płytko, zaciskając dłonie w geście bezsilności. Pozwalał ujść emocjom. Niepotrzebnym, zbędnym i przeszkadzającym.

Ciekawe czy krzyczał. Czy bolało. Czy mimo to nadal się uśmiechał. Arthurowi wydawało się, że kąciki jego ust są lekko uniesione do góry, ale nie widział tego dobrze w półmroku. Gdzieś nieopodal leżały porozrzucane figury szachowe. Pewnie był w trakcie partii. Lubił tą grę.

Arthur też ją lubił.

Przypomniał sobie jego słowa.

Tak, królowa mogła wiele. Królowa mogła wszystko. Ale gdy nie było króla, to nie miało znaczenia. Bez króla, królowa stawała się bezwartościowa.


End file.
